The present invention relates to helmet visor displays ("HVDs").
Helmet mounted visor displays can find application in helicopter as well as for fixed-wing applications as well as in the simulation and training field. This market is constantly expanding and has a high interest in true stereoscopic displays, which present independent images to each eye. A true binocular display must provide the observer with a different image for each eye. Stereoscopic cues are derived by the viewer by the prospective, point of view, differences between the images.
All current stereoscopic HVDs use two separate channels with severe weight penalties. Conventional binocular HVDs have used two separate optical relay assemblies to provide the independent images. These units require two sets of relay optics which increases unit weight and costs. Other techniques include the use of synchronized shutters. A shutter is placed over each eye. The imagery on the CRT is alternated between a left and right viewed scene. The shutters are then synchronized to the respective alternating scene. This approach limits the frame rate, apparent brightness while increasing complexity, weight and costs.